


Краткий допрос

by Kamiyasuri



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamiyasuri/pseuds/Kamiyasuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После очередного совместного задания Гокудера не спешит присоединяться к напарникам на общем сборе. Выяснять, что же его задержало, отправляется Хибари.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Краткий допрос

**Author's Note:**

> Уточнения по персонажам: все они TYL!
> 
> Мельком появляются или упоминаются остальные Стражи Вонголы. Присутствует незначительный ОМП.

-Гокудера-кун! – почти истерически закричал Савада, видя, как его Страж Шторма попадает под тройную атаку и исчезает в вихре разноцветного пламени. Присоединившаяся к огням пыль окончательно закрыла от обзора всё поле боя. Босс Вонголы напрягал глаза, тщетно пытаясь выяснить судьбу своего друга и заместителя. Тревога была такой сильной, что он, на секунду забыв о жёстком наказе, рванул вперёд. Когда его голова уже почти показалась над краем защищающей скалы, Цуну грубо схватили за плечо и дёрнули обратно в укрытие. Он плюхнулся на холодные камни и, поморщившись от боли, оглянулся.

Рядом пригнувшись стоял черноволосый японец с ледяными серыми глазами и чутко прислушивался к отголоскам взрывов. Иногда посматривал в ту сторону, где исчез Гокудера.

-Хибари-сан, почему?.. – воскликнул Савада, но сам себя прервал, сжав губы. Вспомнил. Сейчас его задачей было скрытно перебраться из одного конца плато в другой. Целым и невредимым. И незамеченным. Поэтому его Стражи наводили шумиху в самом центре каменного ущелья, чтобы оттянуть на себя как можно больше врагов.

А Хибари руководил продвижением Цунаёши, потому что хорошо знал эти места, а вдобавок являлся признанным мастером скрытных и безопасных передвижений.

Зная это, Савада всё равно был в шоке, когда оказался за скалами вместе с ним. Потому что тот ну никак не мог согласиться снова объединяться с Вонголой и тащить с собой её босса…

-Хибари-сан… - тихо повторил он, и Страж Облака полоснул его мимолётным, но от этого не менее страшным взглядом.

-Это не настоящий, - резко и коротко бросил он. Схватил Цуну за шиворот, вздёрнул на ноги и потащил за собой, то и дело останавливаясь и прислушиваясь. Таким образом они переместились ещё метров на сто. Звуки сражений чуть отдалились.

-Как – не настоящий? – наконец переварил смысл Савада и съёжился, предполагая очередной ледяной взгляд.

-Иллюзия, - выплюнул Кёя. – Разучился отличать?!

-Но на таком расстоянии… Как вы?..

Хибари не ответил и толкнул его вперёд. Шли ещё сколько-то времени. Наконец впереди показался проём между скалами, в котором виднелся лес. Этот лес окружал небольшую резиденцию Вонголы, куда и должен был попасть Савада. Хибари сопровождал его до самого входа, где его встретил и увёл в особняк сотрудник CEDEF’а. Страж Облака развернулся и, снова оказавшись у скал, послал вверх фиолетовый луч, расщепившийся в вершине и распавшийся на искры. Это было сигналом успешного завершения операции. Все люди Вонголы должны были увидеть его даже затылком, прекратить сражение и вернуться.

Вскоре гул битвы постепенно стих. А около Хибари стали собираться остальные Стражи, кроме Сасагавы, который с неделю назад уехал в Японию. Все были чумазыми и закопчёнными, но не особо устали и запыхались. Только Ламбо прижимал ладонь к затылку – по-видимому, приложился головой о скалу. Больше никто не был ранен.

Кёя холодно оглядел молодого мужчину, девушку, подростка и хмыкнул. Вот сейчас бы развернуться и уйти, а эти травоядные пусть дальше играются в мафию. Но что-то задержало Хибари. Зацепило. Он ещё раз скользнул взглядом по Стражам и чуть нахмурился.

-А где ещё один? – как можно равнодушнее спросил он.

-А он разве не… - начал было Ямамото, вроде как видевший, что Гокудера исчез с поля боя раньше них.

Хищник сузил глаза, подозревая кое-что, и прошёл мимо честной компании.

-Хибари-сан, что с ним? – крикнула ему вслед Хром.

Кёя проигнорировал этот вопрос и приблизился к входу в ущелье. Услышал за спиной шаги и обернулся. Да так резко, что последовавшие было за ним Такеши и Ламбо отшатнулись от неожиданности.

-Прочь, - произнёс он сквозь зубы.

-Мы идём с тобой, - смог твёрдо ответить мечник.

-Будете мешаться. Прочь, - ещё жёстче процедил Хибари и, надев Кольцо Тумана, шагнул к расщелине. Контуры его фигуры размылись и растворились в воздухе. Парень с подростком остались стоять. Переглянувшись после его слов, они поняли, что спорить бесполезно и даже опасно.

Грозный японец тем временем шёл напрямки через плато, читая ход сражений по взрытой земле, вслушиваясь в каждый звук. Неожиданного нападения он не опасался. Даже если враги и остались здесь, во-первых, он засечёт любую атаку раньше её реализации, во-вторых, напавший промахнётся, обманутый иллюзорным фантомом Кёи, который создавало Кольцо. Хибари даже надеялся на подобную глупость врагов, поскольку сегодня другие Стражи Вонголы перетянули на себя все стычки, которых Хищнику не хватало с прошлой недели.

В принципе, именно на этой нехватке и сыграл Гокудера, когда самолично явился к Стражу Облака, чтобы сообщить о готовящейся операции. Пообещал участие в сражениях, а также применение других способностей, например, к скрытности или быстрому передвижению.

И теперь, не получив первого – и главного, – Кёя был зол и собирался при обнаружении своенравного итальянца загрызть его до смерти. Конечно, тот Гокудера, за которого так беспокоился Савада, был иллюзией врага. Сделанной для того, чтобы вынудить босса Вонголы показаться. И почти получилось ведь! Как этот идиот не смог различить?! Не такой уж она была сильной! А недостаток у ненастоящего Стража Шторма одной вещи сразу же бросился Хибари в глаза. Мастер не упускает ни мельчайшей детали в копировании. Значит, этот иллюзионист был дилетантом…

Другой вопрос, сказал себе Кёя, где этот чёртов итальянец? Куда он мог запропаститься?! Ранен, оглушён? Страж Облака фыркнул и остановился. Прислушался к завываниям ветра. И услышал сквозь них почти бесшумные шаги. Огляделся. Но как раз в это время порывом воздуха подняло вокруг пыль. И через секунду, пользуясь этой естественной завесой, на него напали. Уже падая навзничь, японец успел удивиться, что целились точно в него, игнорируя иллюзию.

Коснувшись спиной каменистой почвы, он начал заносить руку, в которой должна была появиться тонфа. Но глаза вовремя получили способность видеть, и оружие так и не появилось. А в следующее мгновение щеки коснулось что-то влажное, тёплое и шершавое.

Хибари невольно усмехнулся и расслабился. Опустил так и не ударившую руку на золотистый в тёмных крапинах загривок. Леопард Шторма облизнул его щёки и нос, низко заурчал и потёрся носом о его скулу. Давление широких лап ослабло, и Кёя смог сесть, а потом и подняться на ноги, продолжая гладить Ури.

-Что на этот раз? – спросил он, имея в виду задержку её хозяина. И она, мазнув его боком по бедру, побежала в сторону скал. Страж последовал за ней, уже зная, что с Гокудерой всё в порядке. Иначе кошка тащила бы зубами за одежду, а не просто вела за собой.

Хибари скользнул в проход между двумя огромными валунами, прошёл по узкому каменному коридору и шагнул на более просторную площадку. И тут же его носа коснулся аромат такого знакомого терпковатого одеколона – предвестник появления Гокудеры.

Помещение оказалось круглой пещерой, сужающейся кверху. Кёя наконец разглядел Стража Шторма. Тот сидел на корточках перед лежащим у стены молоденьким парнем из врагов, на шаги даже не обернулся. Зато Ури снова подбежала и потёрлась о ноги Хибари.

-Ты игнорируешь приказ, чтобы позлить меня? – холодно спросил он, останавливаясь за спиной Хаято. От него помимо одеколона пахло гарью и пылью; серебристые пряди топорщились из-за повышенной сухости воздуха; костюм был припорошен красноватым песком. Японец нахмурился, уловив и запах крови. Вражеской?

Гокудера хмыкнул на его фразу и, зная, что ответ не требуется, кивнул на незнакомца:

-Вот, решил одного оставить, чтобы рассказал о своих.

Кёя равнодушно оглядел обморочного человека. Это было вполне в духе предприимчивого итальянца – добыть всю необходимую, и плюс к ней бонусную информацию. Честно говоря, Хибари во время этой операции сто раз успел проклясть свою скучную роль в ней. И, конечно, ему хотелось знать, с кем они имеют дело. А вот поди ж ты, Гокудера его опередил, вдобавок, смог сам втихаря провернуть.

-Когда очнётся? – лишь сказал Кёя.

Хаято глянул на него через плечо и как-то хищно улыбнулся:

-Да хоть сейчас! Ури! – И он поддёрнул рукав на правом запястье паренька. Кошка, уже вернувшаяся в свою экономную форму, подошла к хозяину и недовольно мяукнула. – Давай же! – Гокудера снова тряхнул руку незнакомца. Хибари не понимал, чего напарник добивается, до тех пор, пока Ури не впилась зубами в кожу. Страж Шторма зашипел не хуже любимицы, потому что она укусила его за пальцы. Стряхнул её и рявкнул: - Да не меня, дура!

Кошка дёрнула ушами, но сделала одолжение и цапнула уже запястье вражеского человека. Ещё раз, и ещё. Парень вздрогнул, поморщился и задышал чаще. А Хаято победно улыбнулся.

Хибари, провёдший с ним рядом столько лет, мысленно удивился этому новому использованию зубов Ури. Но не мог не заметить красноречивую деталь: если на пальцах Гокудеры от них остались только алые полосы, то запястье юнца было глубоко прокушено до крови. Это в очередной раз уверило Стража Облака в любви Ури к хозяину, хоть и очень своеобразной, но искренней.

Хаято тем временем затянулся сигаретой и выпустил струйку дыма точно в лицо паренька. Тот закашлялся сначала от этого, потом ещё от чего-то, и сплюнул в сторону кровь.

-Ну, выкладывай, - произнёс итальянец вроде как бархатно, но пленник почему-то наоборот напрягся и забегал взглядом по пещере. Хибари его понимал: все идиоты покупались на эту мягкость в голосе Гокудеры до того момента, пока не смотрели ему в глаза. Наверно, в них они видели свою прекрасную в обрамлении бирюзы смерть. Вот и этот парень успел повстречаться с ней взглядом, так что теперь уже ни на что не надеялся.

-Убивай сразу, - хрипло выдавил он и сглотнул ком в горле.

-Ну зачем же? – Кёя смотрел на напарника со спины, но отлично знал, что сейчас Страж Шторма как будто удивлённо поднимает брови. О, а вот сейчас жутко улыбается: - Говори. Имя вашего босса и его зама. Цель захвата верхушки Вонголы. Видишь, я не требую многого или невозможного.

Тут юнец откровенно испугался и задрожал, хотя Хаято просто сделал очередную затяжку. Хибари немного отошёл назад, чтобы не дышать дымом, и чтобы видеть полную картину событий.

-Говори уже, - повторил Гокудера, когда ему надоело слушать клацанье зубов пленника.

-Всё равно ведь убьёшь, - пробормотал тот, слишком часто переводя дыхание.

-Кто тебе такое сказал? – так натурально удивился Шторм, что Кёя не смог сдержать ухмылки. Да уж, за эти годы Хаято научился так виртуозно манипулировать людьми, что эффективность его допросов была очень высока. И это без банального мордобоя, приличествующего подросткам, который с успехом заменялся известным методом кнута и пряника.

-Обещаю, убивать не будем, - очень убедительно произнёс Гокудера, почесав Ури за ушком. Снова затянулся и посмотрел на огонёк сигареты. Добавил: - И пытать тоже, кстати. Говори давай.

И вот Хибари уже слушал срывающийся голос очередного идиота, который повёлся на обаяние красивого итальянца и на его опасный взгляд. Особо в сказанное Кёя не вникал, потому что у пленника был более дотошный слушатель. Единственное, его насторожило то, что от исполнителей не стали скрывать истинную цель нападения. Наверно, их босс знал о силе Стражей Вонголы, которые в драке не оставят свидетелей. А значит, сражались они с пушечным мясом… Видимо, Хаято тоже это понял, даже ещё раньше, раз не добил этого юнца.

Дослушав отповедь, Шторм легко поднялся, тряхнул затёкшими ногами и потушил сигарету о скальный выступ. Ури без пререканий исчезла в алой шкатулке, и Гокудера убрал её в карман. Сказал:

-Спасибо за сотрудничество, - и эта фраза прозвучала как насмешка над всей полицией мира. Он запустил руку за пазуху, и от этого более чем понятного движения паренёк мелко затрясся. Отлепил язык от нёба и воскликнул:

-Ты же обещал! Не убивайте!

-О как! – хмыкнул итальянец и задержал руку в кармане. – А помнишь свои первые слова здесь? «Убивай сразу». С чего такие изменения?

-Но ты же обещал! – жалко просипел пленник и облизнул пересохшие губы.

-Идём. И так задержались, - коротко сказал Кёя напарнику. Хаято кивнул и вытащил кисть из-за фалды пиджака, продемонстрировав в ней парочку трофейных колец. После чего успокаивающе сказал:

-Да шучу я, кому ты нужен? Прощай.

Хибари отвернулся от разинувшего рот юнца и вышел из пещеры, прошагал через скальный коридор и приостановился на краю огромной каменной площади. Услышал за спиной стук каблуков и искоса посмотрел на вышедшего следом Гокудеру. Тот уже не выглядел таким безмятежным.

Оба Стража, не сговариваясь, одновременно двинулись к выходу с плато. И уже подходя к нему, Кёя спросил:

-Позвоночник?

-Да. Парализовало, и ещё органы раздавлены, - сказал Хаято, мрачнея ещё больше. Речь шла об оставленном ими парне. Становилось ясно, почему он не пытался сбежать, более того – почти не шевелился. И почему Шторм уверил его, что не будет убивать – пленник уже был смертником. Напарники знали, что он умрёт через пару часов…

В пещерном переходе Гокудера вдруг схватил Хибари за локоть и повернул лицом к себе. Пытливо произнёс:

-Хорошо запомнил имена? Сможешь отыскать?

-Мне плевать на безопасность Савады, - бесстрастно ответил японец. Но Страж Шторма на это досадливо мотнул головой и буркнул:

-Я не про то! Просто теперь у нас есть повод для нападения. – Хаято посмотрел прямо в стальные глаза Кёи и усмехнулся: - Я же тебе обещал драку, но сегодня не сложилось. Значит, устроишь, когда уже сам захочешь. Просто не забудь нам сообщить.

И Хибари понял, что Гокудера устроил этот допрос специально для него. Конечно, он доложит обо всём узнанном своему дорогому боссу. И Вонгола организует облаву на эту вражескую Семью. Но помимо этого итальянец провернул всё так, что Хищник сможет на законных основаниях громить основной состав того клана, а не мелких сошек, какие попались бы ему сегодня. А если особо повезёт, то и их главаря с остальными шестью Стражами.

Кёя уставился на напарника, но в пещере потемнело от набежавшего на солнце облака. Так что в полумраке поблёскивали только бирюзовые глаза Хаято, судя по прищуру которых он довольно улыбался.

-Кёя? – вдруг спросил он, встревоженный долгим молчанием. Тогда японец поддался соблазну и обнял Стража Шторма. Наклонился к его лицу, но промахнулся, ткнувшись носом в скулу. И уже сам Гокудера обвил его шею руками, а губами нашёл его губы. Пока они целовались, то и дело перехватывая инициативу, Хибари скользнул ладонями вниз по гибкой спине и сжал пальцами его ягодицы под плотной тканью брюк. Хаято охнул ему в рот и прогнулся в пояснице. А после очередного жадного поцелуя чуть отвернул голову. Хрипловато сказал:

-Не сейчас. Ждут ведь…

-Тогда вечером, - заявил Страж Облака и ощутимо прикусил хрящик его уха с серьгами. Вдохнул запах кожи и замер. Что-то было не так.

-После девяти, - уточнил итальянец. И скрежетнул зубами, а Кёя произнёс, ощупывая его бок:

-Глубокая?

Да, он чувствовал запах крови в той пещере, и тогда подумал, что это из-за ран вражеского юнца. Но теперь этот же запах чувствовался и здесь, а рядом был только…

-Царапина, - ответил Гокудера, отстраняя его руку и зажимая бок своей ладонью.

-Конечно, - с иронией сказал Хибари. – Такая царапина, что ты чуть не заорал.

-Заткнись! – отрезал Хаято и оттолкнул его. Но Кёя привычно перехватил его запястье и потянул за собой к выходу.

-Идём, а то помрёшь прямо здесь.

Шторм что-то невнятно проворчал, но послушался. А Страж Облака снова спросил:

-Как умудрились задеть?

-Да сразу трое налетело, вот и подранили в суматохе, - нехотя пояснил итальянец и пригладил волосы рукой. На мизинце сверкнуло тоненькое серебряное кольцо с аметистом. Хибари взглянул на него и понял: ту иллюзию, на которую чуть не клюнул Савада, лепили с живого примера. Только это вот колечко враг не заметил и не скопировал. Чем в итоге себя и выдал. А всё потому, что это украшение было подарком его, Кёи, и Хаято носил его не снимая уже несколько лет. Из-за него же итальянец называл себя окольцованной птицей*. А Страж Облака иначе как обручальным это кольцо не считал. Гокудера об этом наверняка догадывался, но никак это не комментировал, поэтому Хибари принимал это за молчаливое согласие. И заставлял отдавать «супружеский долг» как только у обоих Стражей совпадало свободное время, например, в предстоящую ночь. Японец облизнул в предвкушении губы и сказал:

-Сначала на перевязку. Швы нужны.

-Тоже мне врач выискался, - фыркнул Хаято, но возражать не стал.

-Мне не улыбается отстирывать простыни от твоей крови. Или заниматься сексом с полуобморочным идиотом, - ехидно заметил Кёя.

Страж Шторма покраснел и выдавил:

-Сам идиот! И не говори об этом так громко!

Хибари хищно ухмыльнулся, но уже и сам замолчал лишь потому, что к ним навстречу бежали остальные Стражи.

Гокудера обогнал его и заговорил с ними, успокаивая.

А Страж Облака, буквально поедая взглядом его фигуру, подумал, что надо будет пощадить его этой ночью. Другими словами, не переворачивать на живот, чтобы войти глубже. Зато можно будет хорошенько отыметь в стандартной позе…

С такими вот приятными мыслями Кёя направился следом за крутящимися вокруг Хаято Стражами, по привычке делая вид, что он не с ними.

**Author's Note:**

> * Игра слов, поскольку в имени Гокудеры Хаято есть иероглиф «сокол».


End file.
